Weight training is a common type of strength training of developing strength and size of skeletal muscles. Strength training uses the force of gravity, in the form of weight bars, dumbbells or weight stacks, to oppose the force generated by muscles through concentric or eccentric contraction. Weight training uses a variety of specialized equipment to target specific muscle groups and types of movement.
One type of specialized equipment for strength training is the kettlebell. Typically, kettlebells are cast iron weights used to perform ballistic exercises that combine cardiovascular, strength and flexibility training. Unlike traditional dumbbells, the kettlebell's mass is extended beyond the hand. By their nature, typical kettlebell exercises build strength and endurance, particularly in the lower back, legs, and shoulders, and increase grip strength. The basic movements, such as the swing, snatch, and the clean and jerk, engage the entire body at once, and in a way that mimics real world activities such as shoveling or farm work.
Although beneficial, traditional kettlebells have several drawbacks. The thick handles of a traditional kettlebell make it difficult for users to grip during pulling movements. Traditional kettlebells made of cast iron are expensive and lack adjustability. Adjustable kettlebells have been developed to combat some of the drawbacks of traditional kettlebells, but even the adjustable kettlebells present the user with several problems. Adjustable kettlebells are expensive and have high shipping costs due to their weight. In addition, it is time consuming to adjust the weight of the adjustable kettlebell. Therefore, there is a clear need for an affordable device that provides users with the benefits of a traditional kettlebell.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for a removable handle that immovably attaches to a conventional dumbbell to simulate the shape and weight distribution of a kettlebell. As such, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept are designed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, in particular to provide a simple device for the conversion of the traditional dumbbells into a kettlebell.